<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets by cordysup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854111">Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordysup/pseuds/cordysup'>cordysup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, also they both have a bit of a praise kink, but kara is a natural top, i will take a hammer and fix the canon, lena luthor is a power bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordysup/pseuds/cordysup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara thinks she knows why none of those other realities ever worked. She thinks she knows why just telling Lena that she's Supergirl couldn't save them both. She knows now that she had to tell Lena <i>everything</i>. She had to tell her this because this was the secret breaking Lena's heart so much that she'd spiral into madness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So maybe she's gotten herself a little in over her head. So maybe she's gone and fucked everything up and nothing will ever be okay again, and the world is coming undone and nothing she does can fix it. So maybe Lena will never look at her again with those soft, soft eyes or smile at her with those soft, soft lips, but surely that doesn't mean she'll never recover from the heartache and the pain. Right?</p><p>She doesn't know how to fix it. She undoes reality over and over again and tries so many different ways and so many different times to find a world in which they are together. She wonders why she can't save her. She wonders why Lena always seems to get ripped out of her hands at the last second, why the universe seems intent on damning this wonderful woman's very soul.</p><p>She knows Lena is good. She's seen it in her every step of the way. She's stumbled with her through the thick of it, seen all the nasty ridges and the splintering cracks patched over her heart. She's held her and fought with her and seen her in a way no one has ever seen Lena Luthor before: bright and smoldering and so very, very good.</p><p>She thinks maybe this time Lena will see it too. She thinks maybe she can convince Lena to take her hand, to come back with her, to come down from this violent madness that's gripped her like a virus. And she thinks maybe she's tired, like maybe being a superhero isn't all it's cracked up to be, and she just wants the love of her life to be happy and safe and —</p><p>The force of that realization hits hard.</p><p>Lena is with her, angry and angular, the sharp jut of her jaw cutting into Kara's heart like a knife. Lena asks what she's doing here in her penthouse at night unannounced, like her open balcony door says nothing at all about her own undisclosed desires. She demands that Kara leave. Lena pushes against her chest but Kara's so dumbstruck that she's gone rigid and immobile, and Lena's attempts just bring her closer, and suddenly she's in Kara's arms, soft and sad and so very, very good.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>It falls from her like defeat. Kara feels the woman against her stiffen, her hands gripping tightly in the fabric of her suit, bunched up in delicate fingers like she's trying to crush Kara's heart.</p><p>Lena gasps. It's delayed. She trembles, her hands tightening and then releasing, smoothing over the fabric at Kara's sternum. Kara thinks that it's ironic how her suit neither wrinkles nor does her skin bruise when Lena slams her fist against her chest and wails some broken cry against her. The wound left behind is instead unseen, shattering inside her and tumbling down from her eyes.</p><p>"You idiot," Lena says, hoarse and soft, her head resting now where her hands had been. Kara feels how she breathes in short and shallow little puffs, Lena's hands tensing at Kara's shoulders as she struggles to stay upright. Kara rests her hands hesitantly at the small of Lena's back, supporting her weight and holding the smaller woman dutifully against herself.</p><p>Kara tries to smile, though the tears make it difficult to pull off convincingly. It hardly matters though since Lena's face is resolutely pressed to her chest. She brings a hand up to rub small circles between Lena's shoulders, a timid touch that feels almost too intimate. She feels Lena relax against her, though, her hiccuping sobs finally calming down to be replaced with gasping inhales. She sniffs messily and pulls away, the snot from her nose clinging to the front of Kara's suit and looking decidedly disgusting. Lena laughs as she wipes her nose with the back of her hand, and Kara finds herself laughing too.</p><p>"I know your suit is bulletproof, but I guess it's not snot-proof."</p><p>Kara glances down at the wet stain on her chest and chuckles. Lena stares at it for a few breaths until she finally decides to pull away, and Kara misses her instantly, snot and all.</p><p>She blows her nose on a paper towel, then offers Kara a few sheets from the roll so she can wipe the mess from her chest and her own face. They stand together, quiet, Lena's breath still catching every other beat.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>It's such a loaded question, Kara doesn't even know where to begin. Why did she lie to Lena? Why did she hurt her in the worst way she possibly could? Why was she here? Why did she tell her she loved her?</p><p>Kara decides to answer that last one with a question of her own.</p><p>"How could I not?"</p><p>It's so simple. Really, if anything, how had they not realized it before? It was almost worse than Lena never seeing through the glasses and the ponytail, though Kara couldn't really believe that smart, brilliant, wonderful Lena had been fooled for so long by such a flimsy disguise anyway. Was she really so insignificant as Kara Danvers that Lena Luthor had never even considered the possibility?</p><p>"I don't think I understand." Lena wraps her arms around herself, her shoulders shaking like maybe she's cold. Kara thinks that maybe she would be warmer in her arms, shielded from the cool air of the open balcony door.</p><p>"Will you let me try to explain?"</p><p>She thinks she sees something like hope in Lena's eyes, glinting anxiously in the soft light of the upscale kitchen's efficient nighttime setting. The room glows with a soft yellow, and Lena isn't as angular as she had seemed before, wrapped up in her own arms and a long gray sweatshirt that had passed between the two women so many times that surely neither of them knew who it had belonged to originally.</p><p>It was Kara's, of course. The shoulders were too wide.</p><p>"It feels like I've loved you forever," she starts, and already she knows how cheesy it sounds; but she's Kara Danvers and, really, cheesy is all she knows how to do because what's the point if you're not so honest it sounds like wish-fulfillment fantasy? "And it feels like the only way to make this right is to just… tell you everything. I need to tell you every secret because you deserve to know the truth. You deserve someone who doesn't keep anything from you, even if I'm scared of the consequences. Especially if I'm scared of the consequences. Because what's being in love if I'm not brave enough for you?"</p><p>Lena is wide-eyed, her breaths silent — no, she's not breathing at all, and Kara has to keep talking because Lena has to see, she has to understand that Kara would never betray her, that this wasn't a betrayal at all. It was more like a messy, stuttering, weirdly certain confession that, "Everything I've kept from you has just been a stupid attempt at protecting my own heart."</p><p>Kara wrings her hands and tries not to react when she finally hears Lena breathe. "I was never afraid of your name, Lena; I was afraid of losing you. I was afraid of what being Supergirl would mean when I just wanted to be Kara with Lena. I just — I was so worried that something like this would happen, and the longer I kept it from you the worse it got, and none of my friends trusted you, but I <em>did</em> and I just wanted to tell you, to show you that I <em>do</em> trust you; I trust you more than anyone I've ever known and I love you. I love you so much and I can't stand seeing you like this because I <em>know</em> you're good. You're good, Lena; you're so <em>good</em>."</p><p>And Lena's in her arms, finally, and Kara can keep her warm from that breeze coming in from the balcony, and things are okay now. They're okay. Lena's sobbing, but she's laughing, and maybe this is what it feels like to be a superhero.</p><p>Kara thinks she knows why none of those other realities ever worked. She thinks she knows why just telling Lena that she's Supergirl couldn't save them both. She knows now that she had to tell Lena <em>everything</em>. She had to tell her this because this was the secret breaking Lena's heart so much that she'd spiral into madness.</p><p>"I've only ever wanted to protect you. I just didn't know I'd have to protect you from yourself."</p><p>Lena is quiet against Kara's chest, her arms wrapped around her neck, her lips pressed so lightly against the skin below her ear. She feels them move when Lena speaks, so quiet and fearful that the expected shiver at their closeness is instead replaced by a sinking worry deep in her gut.</p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't save myself." Lena's voice cracks, and maybe she's crying again when she says, "I've been betrayed by so many people, but I never thought I'd be betrayed by you."</p><p>"Lena," she starts, pulling the woman in her arms back so she can meet her tearful eyes. "Lena, you have to know I would never betray you."</p><p>Lena shakes her head, her eyes closing as a miserable laugh falls from her lips. "Why does it feel like you did then?"</p><p>Kara smooths her thumb over Lena's shoulder, rubbing into the stiff muscle there underneath the dark gray material. "I think, maybe, because neither of us have been entirely honest with each other."</p><p>Lena pulls her bottom lip in under her teeth in that adorable way that she does, her eyes closing for a moment, those long lashes brushing against her cheeks, and Kara is overwhelmed with how much she loves this woman. She knows it now, why her heart tugs when Lena looks at her all raw and honest, and why her lungs stop working when she sees her, and why she's felt like the world was ending when she couldn't; but it's so much to hold Lena in her arms and see her look so kissable and wonder what it would be like to finally touch those soft, soft lips with her own.</p><p>"You're right," Lena says, and when she opens her eyes there's a determination there that screams <em>Lena Luthor</em> louder than she's ever seen it. "I need to start being honest too."</p><p>It's light at first, their kiss. Lena leans in, her head tilting up to meet Kara's, her hands snaking up into Kara's hair. The brush of their lips is delicate, like a rough meeting would break the too fragile air of forgiveness in the room. When Kara breathes in, it's on the exhale of Lena's breath, that hot air finding Kara's bloodstream in less than a second.</p><p>Suddenly, it isn't so light. Kara presses more firmly now against her, and she wants to capture that bottom lip Lena is always teasing her with. She tugs at it, gently, her tongue slipping out to soothe her bold action. She's met with another exhale, a whimper on Lena's hot breath that she feels deep under her skin.</p><p>She's wondered often what it would feel like to kiss another woman. Men were always so rough and demanding, forceful in their take-take-taking when all she wanted was the soft mutual exploration of breathy sighs.</p><p>Lena is so, so soft. She's soft everywhere Kara touches, from her back to her neck to the hot, wet muscle of her tongue. Lena is open, too, and so forthright with her giving. She's patient and sweet, and when Kara presses into her mouth she's immediately met with the candid groaning of her approval and the mint of her toothpaste.</p><p>Lena keeps on giving. When Kara pushes her back against the island, she shivers. When Kara runs a hand along her side to gently palm under her breast, she cants. When Kara nips along her chin and kisses an open mouthed memory into her skin, she moans so wetly that the heat of it burns down and out of Kara's core.</p><p>"We should talk," Kara breathes, trying to find the will to stop touching, to stop taking what Lena is giving her.</p><p>"I love you," Lena says, and then her hands are on Kara's neck and her cheeks, and she's pulling Kara back to her lips, and <em>God</em> — nothing has ever felt as good as kissing Lena Luthor.</p><p>"Lena," Kara tries again, but then Lena is kissing her neck and her thigh is between her legs and — no, nothing has ever felt as good as Lena Luthor pressing against her like this.</p><p>Lena shushes her, pulls at Kara's hair until her head is tilted back and her neck is ripe for the biting. "I'm with you in anything you need me to be," Lena whispers against her neck, and then her lips are upon it, sucking and teasing, and if Kara were human she <em>knows</em> that the marks would be deep and purple and so very telling.</p><p>Kara gives to Lena as well. When Lena's teeth graze over her pulse, the full-body shiver that greets the two of them shocks them both. Lena smirks against her skin, kisses a wet mess onto her chest and fumbles with the complicated material of her suit.</p><p>It's Kara's turn to smirk as Lena struggles with her outfit. "Hold on, let me help," she says, pulling at her belt.</p><p>Lena makes quick work of her shirt and cape after that, her hands pushing down into Kara's pants to pull at her flesh.</p><p>"All that just so you can grab my ass?" Kara laughs.</p><p>Lena huffs and pulls harder, and Kara gives into her, falling forward without a fight and pressing Lena's back further into the counter. "It's a nice ass," she says, straight-faced.</p><p>Kara knows Lena's humor, knows it like the rush of wind in her ears and the strain of her muscles, knows it like she knows she loves her. She laughs, nuzzling against Lena's cheek and breathing a reply into her skin, "Yours would look better on your hands and knees for me."</p><p>She's not sure why she says it, but Lena's reaction is instantaneous. She grinds down onto Kara's thigh, a soft moan deep in the back of her throat as her eyes snap shut. Kara can feel the heat of her even through Lena's sleep shorts and her own tight pants, and she knows that if she doesn't touch Lena now she'll regret it for the rest of her life.</p><p>She pushes her hands into her sweatshirt, her palms flat across Lena's soft, soft skin and brushing up and up until she can grasp both breasts in each hand. Lena is sleep-soft, no bra and moisturized like she'd been ready to go to bed. She makes a sound like she's never been touched before, like Kara's hands have found the secret to her skin, and Kara wants to hear more. She wants Lena to give her more.</p><p>"Bedroom," Lena gasps, her hands tangling into Kara's hair as she brushes over the tips of Lena's nipples with both thumbs. Lena's fingernails scrape against Kara's scalp as Kara litters her neck with nipping little kisses.</p><p>Kara's hands leave her breasts, and Lena groans even though she had been the one to ask for it. Kara laughs lightly as she picks the other woman up, Lena's legs wrapping so quickly around Kara's torso, her weight so comfortable in Kara's arms, that it feels like she belongs there, against her, always.</p><p>She doesn't move too fast. She moves at a comfortable pace, a slow pace, a pace languid enough such that she can find excuses to push Lena against the walls of her home and kiss her hot and wet until Lena's hips are trying to grind against her stomach and jump out of her hands.</p><p>When she finally lays her down onto the bed, Lena looks properly debauched. Her lips are bruised and pouting, her eyes blown wide and black, her neck full of little reddening marks all the way up to her ears. Kara glances down and sees the wetness from her center has darkened the crotch of her shorts, her own stomach damp with the evidence of Lena's arousal.</p><p>Kara is overwhelmed. She runs her hands up the soft, soft length of Lena's bare legs, tries so, so hard not to stare but fails miserably.</p><p>Lena lifts herself up on her arms, an eyebrow raised. "Are you going to touch me, or just keep staring?"</p><p>Kara hooks her fingers into Lena's shorts, pulling them and her underwear off in a single movement. Lena smiles, pulls Kara's sweatshirt up and over and off of herself, and then suddenly she's naked. All of that perfect, wonderful skin is on display in the low light from the city through the windows that take up the whole wall.</p><p>"You're so beautiful."</p><p>She blushes, the red of it tinting down from her cheeks to her neck, down her chest and across her thighs, and Kara follows its hue with hungry eyes.</p><p>Lena reaches up and grabs Kara's hands, pulls her bodily against her down across the bed. She undoes Kara's bra, throwing it aside so that the next time she pulls Kara against herself their breasts meet and it's the most wonderful feeling Kara's ever felt. They're kissing again, Lena's hands seemingly everywhere at once while Kara just tries to keep herself up. It takes a lot of focus not to collapse onto the woman beneath her when she runs her hands all over her skin like that.</p><p>"Can I taste you?" Kara asks, more brave now than she's ever felt in her life.</p><p>Lena shudders, her legs stretching out to wrap around Kara's hips and pull her down against herself. "Please," she says, kissing into her mouth and grinding up into Kara's abdomen. Kara easily unwraps her legs as she kisses down, down, down until she's dipping her tongue into Lena's naval, smelling her heady aroma, and Lena is begging her with the stuttering of her hips and the small, breathy <em>Karas</em> that fall from her mouth.</p><p>Kara gives in, moving slow so as to taste the sweet salt of Lena's sweat as it gathers on her feverish skin. She kisses along inner thighs like she imagines she'd like to be kissed, and she worships the soft outer lips of Lena's cunt like savoring an ice cream, licking all around at the edges until you just can't wait anymore and you have to sink into the center of it.</p><p>"<em>Kara</em>," she moans, her hips pitching up into Kara's mouth as a tongue finally pushes into her molten, pulsing entrance. Kara fucks into her with her tongue, though it's shallow and teasing and really more for Kara's benefit than anything else; but Lena is moaning, her hands palming at her breasts and then raking through her own hair before, finally, they both scratch into Kara's scalp and pull her up to where she needs her.</p><p>Lena's clit is straining, the effects of Kara's teasing leaving it stiff and wanting. Kara takes pity with the flat of her tongue and a broad, firm stroke against it, over and over and over.</p><p>"Such a good girl for me," Kara says on a whim, then pushes her tongue against her clit again. The sound that leaves Lena's lips is strangled, wanton. Kara notes how Lena's thighs clench around her tightly, and she pushes them out so she can have space to move her head.</p><p>Lena is all quivering gasps. Her hips rock up into Kara's mouth, her hands tight in her lover's hair as Kara's tongue moves against her in a strong and steady rhythm. She meets each of Kara's pulls with a push of her own, and Kara finds that she likes the way Lena tries to take control even as she's gushing arousal into the mouth attached to her cunt.</p><p>When Kara pushes her hips down against the bed, though, her strength unyielding even as Lena's hips attempt to grind up into her mouth, Lena whimpers out a <em>fuck</em> like she gets off on this more than she did when rolling her cunt into Kara's mouth. She likes this Lena, this woman who knows exactly what she wants and how she wants it, but she desperately wants to fill her and that's quite difficult when her hips won't stay still.</p><p>With one hand still flat against Lena's jumping stomach, and her tongue pressing in tight circles against her clit, Kara pushes her middle finger into the greedy, open entrance of her body. Lena's muscles clamp down tight, her hips stuttering again against the steadfast hold.</p><p>"Fuck, Kara, baby, please," she mumbles, her breathing coming hard and fast, the <em>please</em> a high whine at the end of a low husk. Kara clenches around nothing, her own arousal making her dizzy as she pushes into Lena again, desperate to be <em>baby</em> again, curling her finger and trying to find the perfect spot to make her come.</p><p>"Kara, yes, yes, right there," she groans. "More, baby, more," and Kara gives her more. She fucks into her with two fingers, fast and hard and right up into that spot, right there, and Lena is babbling, "Oh God, yes, baby, you're so good, so good. It feels so good."</p><p>Kara's never blushed so deep red in her life. Lena's hands have left her scalp, gripping instead to the sheets below and pulling and twisting, and Kara can tell that her hips want to jump around but no, they are staying right there so she can fuck her with her fingers; and then Lena's thighs are tight around her head, her whole body rigid as Kara coaxes the come out of her with deep, sure strokes of her fingers and tongue.</p><p>"<em>Fuck, Kara</em>," she sobs, and Kara feels Lena's inner walls flutter, shivering around her solid presence, tight and constricting, pulsating. Kara knows if she were to remove her hand she wouldn't be able to push back in, so instead she pushes short, shallow thrusts up into that rough front wall. It's puffy and hard, not so forgiving as it had been, Lena's orgasm pulling everything inside her to a halt even as her heartbeat flies through her chest. Kara knows; she can feel it.</p><p>"Baby, Kara, you're gonna make me — again. God, fuck." Lena shakes, her body wriggling like she's trying to escape Kara's touch, but Lena's words have spurred her on, and so she takes her into her mouth again, licks around her fingers to taste her come and spread it all over her clit.</p><p>It only takes a few moments this time, and Kara feels Lena's body tensing once more under her touch. Lena's hands shoot down to her head, pushing against her, silently asking <em>no more, please</em>. Lena's wet heat finally releases her fingers, though exiting her is another thing entirely when it's the best soft, soft velvet she's ever had the pleasure of touching.</p><p>"Come here," Lena says, and that's all it takes. Kara pulls her fingers from Lena's center, sucks the come from them as she looks up at Lena from between her trembling thighs. Lena sucks in a breath, then reaches down and grabs Kara's arm, pulling her up to her lips with a soft, "Please."</p><p>Lena kisses into Kara's mouth slowly and methodically, her tongue dipping out to swipe Kara's lips and taste herself on them, a low moan falling into Kara's mouth each time. It's just about the hottest thing Kara's ever experienced, the act of another woman purposefully licking her own come off the lips that had been wrapped around her clit only seconds before. Lena's scratching her nails up and down the strong muscles of Kara's back, and when she seems to deem Kara suitably kissed, she hugs Kara's body against herself and rolls the two of them over.</p><p>Kara's never been touched like this before. The fact that she just did possibly the most brazen sexual act she can think of at the moment to another woman for the first time and was apparently pretty good at it — well, she feels pretty confident that Lena can't tell that she's never had someone touch her the same way. Except it's Lena, so of course she knows without Kara even saying anything; and, really, honestly, how was she fooled by glasses and a ponytail again?</p><p>"Is it alright if I touch you?" she asks. It's hard to answer when Kara can feel Lena's wet heat against her abdomen, her weight so comfortably resting against the strength of Kara's stomach. "Kara?"</p><p>"Hm?" She's distracted again, the creamy flesh of this beautiful woman getting the better of her higher brain functions.</p><p>Lena grabs at Kara's wandering hands, an easy smile on those full, plump lips. "It's okay if you're nervous," she says, quietly, like a secret. "Though it is hard to believe I'm the first woman you've slept with." Lena's lips quirk smugly at the thought; Kara rather likes how Lena seems impressed with her.</p><p>"I, uh, I don't know how safe it would be," she finally says.</p><p>Lena meets her with a look of concern. "Super strength," Lena comments, humming thoughtfully as she looks out toward the city. "I have an idea for that."</p><p>Kara twists their hands around to rub circles into Lena's palms. "I like touching you, though," she says. She doesn't want Lena to feel like she's not enough. She's more than enough. She's everything.</p><p>It achieves the desired effect: Lena smiles, her whole body blushing with the compliment. "I would like to touch you — in the future, though, safely." She glances back down at Kara, her gaze soft and fond and this look on her face like maybe she wants to say more than that.</p><p>Kara scratches down Lena's arms, a light touch that she mimics down her sides, growing lighter in the dips of her curves to make her shiver. Lena leans down, her mouth finding Kara's as her hair falls around them, shielding out the city lights.</p><p>"You know," Lena breathes, "I wouldn't mind watching you." She ghosts her lips over Kara's, preening at the whimper her words pull out of Kara's throat.</p><p>"Lena," she groans, because isn't that embarrassing?</p><p>"What?" she asks good-naturedly. "I can't imagine anything hotter than the woman I love coming on her own fingers for me."</p><p>Kara feels herself weakly clench around nothing again, the little pulses through her core driving her crazy. She's already so turned on from making Lena come, she doesn't really think she'll last long even with her own hand.</p><p>Lena's hair tickles her skin as she mouths her way down to Kara's left breast, her nipple caught between Lena's teeth before she can even advise against it. She clenches her hands at her sides quickly, afraid to hurt her when Lena's mouth makes her feel that good and control is so painfully out of reach.</p><p>Kara breathes heavily through her nose, then with almost no effort, she picks Lena up from below and places her off to the side. Lena squeaks adorably, almost looking offended until she sees Kara sitting up and must feel a strong body drape over her from behind.</p><p>"Kara," she groans, and Kara grins against Lena's spine.</p><p>"Didn't I tell you your ass would look better like this?"</p><p>Kara smells the fresh arousal that pulses out of her love, can sense how taut her muscles have become just from the casual display of strength and the words that she spoke. She places a few kisses down her back, a hand coming up to spread wide and possessive against Lena's lower belly.</p><p>"I want to show you how <em>good</em> I think you are."</p><p>Lena pants, her legs trembling in her effort to stay up. Kara sits back and instead of meeting her, she pulls Lena's hips and her whole body back into her, the smack of their skin loud and mostly uneventful except for the keening, guttural moan that leaves Lena's body. The action couldn't have even stimulated her, but Kara's easy strength, her dominant behavior must have been the reason she saw Lena's whole body quake.</p><p>Kara's never felt like this before, like she wants to make someone come so hard that her name is the only thing they can think of. She thinks, maybe, Lena is a catalyst sparking in her some deep chemical change, because, honestly, truly, she's never felt so sexual in her entire life.</p><p>She runs her hands over Lena's ass, grips her flesh and pushes into it rhythmically, considerately, massaging the muscle there with large, strong hands. Lena goes to fall to her chest, but Kara quickly reaches out and pulls her back up.</p><p>"I said, hands and knees."</p><p>Lena reacts just how Kara thought she would, breathless and shivering and messy with arousal.</p><p>"<em>Good</em> girl."</p><p>There it is again. Kara delights, knowing now she's struck a gold mine when she pulls back to watch the muscle of Lena's cunt clenching visibly even from the outside, the pre-come leaking from her in little pulsing waves. She should have known her Lena — her good, good Lena — would have a praise kink.</p><p>"Good girl," she whispers again, dragging her middle finger down through Lena's folds and watching the tremor that runs throughout her body.</p><p>She pushes a single finger into her, hilting at the knuckle and watching her love shiver as she takes it. She leans forward over Lena's body again, close so that she can whisper, "You like being my <em>good</em> girl, don't you?"</p><p>Lena moans, her hips snapping back against Kara's hand, her cunt clenching pitifully around the motionless length within her.</p><p>"Don't you?" she asks again, pulling her finger out just to slam roughly back into Lena with two.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," she hisses out. Kara relishes the way Lena's whole body blushes, loves how tightly she's wound when she's barely touched her at all. Lena cants her hips, searching for that lovely friction, that pressure, and unfortunately meeting steel as Kara places a steady hand against her hip yet again.</p><p>Kara has a feeling Lena likes this, even as she bemoans Kara's efforts and tries again to move her hips. Kara smoothes her thumb over Lena's skin, her fingers still hilted and immobile inside her core. She can sense how desperate Lena's getting, how needy her little breaths are coming. Just a little bit longer, Kara thinks, just a little more waiting.</p><p>"Kara, baby, please." There it is.</p><p>Kara pulls out and pushes back in, slowly, three fingers this time. The tightening of Lena's cunt mirrors the tight curve of her spine. She thrusts down slowly, curving her fingers and searching for that ridged place inside Lena. She must find it because Lena tries to roll her hips again, and when she's met with resistance, she groans, her legs jittery, her ass shaking shamelessly back and forth, trying to speed up Kara's movement.</p><p>"Kara," she whines. "Please, please, faster."</p><p>"<em>Good girl</em>," Kara whispers, and she knows it affects Lena when she feels the clench around her fingers this time. "Are you my good girl?" she says, pushing into her still in that slow, steady rhythm.</p><p>Lena finally seems to break down, her voice going hoarse as she moans at Kara's attention and says, "<em>Yes, yes, I'm your good girl</em>. <em>Please, please, please.</em>"</p><p>Kara thinks she might be more into hearing that than Lena is.</p><p>She bears down roughly, three fingers filling Lena's cunt and pressing into her at just the right angle, her hips held steadfast by her other hand. Lena's arms are trembling, her whole body shaking really, and she looks so ready to collapse from the pleasure that Kara really does think she might get off just from watching her.</p><p>"Baby, baby, I'm so close, so close. Please, just like that, please, yes. God, I love you. I love you, Kara, <em>fuck</em>." Kara thought she would need to touch Lena's clit to make her come, but Lena is fluttering against her fingers, the wet sounds of her cunt pulling persistently at the heat below Kara's stomach.</p><p>"<em>Fuck, Kara, I </em>—" and she's coming, <em>hard</em>, her cunt clamping down so tight Kara can't move her fingers without risk of hurting her; and she would never hurt her — never! Super strength be damned.</p><p>It's so much more intense than the last time, and it lasts so much longer, and Lena's toes are curling against Kara's legs and <em>fuck, she's needs to be touching herself last </em>week.</p><p>Kara lets go of Lena's waist, her hand coming to frantically rub tight circles on her own clit. She feels herself jerk against the hand still lodged in Lena's clenching cunt, her own orgasm canting her hips forward and pushing against the woman in front of her. Lena collapses, her shoulders finally sinking down into the bed while her hips jut high into the air, her walls still pulling, pulling, pulling on Kara's fingers, and <em>God, she's never come this hard in her life</em> and <em>don't hurt Lena, don't hurt Lena, don't hurt Lena</em>.</p><p>Finally, the white hot of her own high ebs away, and she finally eases her fingers out of Lena's molten center, her breath coming hard and fast and hot.</p><p>"Holy shit," she hears. Kara steadies herself by leaning against Lena, her hands coming to rest on Lena's waist, both her own come and Lena's come wet on her fingers and leaving sticky trails on either side of it.</p><p>"Holy shit," Kara parrots back.</p><p>Lena pushes back against her, and she takes the hint to lean away. Lena rolls over, looking pleased with events and thoroughly sated, the low dip of her eyelids making her so very enticing all over again. She beckons with a finger, and Kara obediently falls forward onto her left side, curling up around Lena's body like a koala.</p><p>Lena snorts, her right hand coming up to weakly grasp at Kara's hand, the hand that had so thoroughly fucked her senseless. She brings Kara's fingertips up and presses them to her lips, then turns her head to meet her in a slow, lazy kiss.</p><p>They lie together for several minutes, quiet, until Kara thinks she might actually fall asleep. Lena shifts against her then and kisses her shoulder. "I know you don't feel it, but I'm cold, so get under the covers and cuddle me."</p><p>Kara doesn't even crack open her eyes, an easy smile finding her lips as she follows Lena's movement and settles in beside her beneath the comforter.</p><p>"I'm a little embarrassed how quickly you caught on to one of my kinks."</p><p>Kara smirks into Lena's hair. "Two," she replies.</p><p>Lena makes a little disgruntled noise. "What?"</p><p>"You're my good girl," Kara answers, sweetly, as Kara-like as a dream, "and you like it when I hold you down and fuck you senseless."</p><p>Lena balks, though the shiver that's elicited from Kara's words is telling and obvious, so she doesn't bother to argue when Kara laughs into her hair.</p><p>"Goodnight, my love."</p><p>Instead of dying from affection like she feels she might, Kara replies with a tired, loving smile, "Goodnight, Lena. I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have never watched seasons 3-5 and i am proud of it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>